


The Sun to My Moon

by AprilLilypegasi



Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Fluff, Logan Is Soft, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AprilLilypegasi/pseuds/AprilLilypegasi
Summary: “Ah, Disney World. What other place so well suits a prince like myself?” Roman surveys the park in front of him with an almost proud expression.Due to the time of year, the amount of people milling around is less than usual, as to be expected. Logan picked this specific time for a reason. He doesn’t want too large of a crowd to interrupt his plans for the afternoon.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	The Sun to My Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Back with another of my old fics - this was inspired by me watching a bunch of cute Disney proposal videos at the time ^^ This was originally posted on May 11, 2018.

“Ah, Disney World. What other place so well suits a prince like myself?” Roman surveys the park in front of him with an almost proud expression.

Due to the time of year, the amount of people milling around is less than usual, as to be expected. Logan picked this specific time for a reason. He doesn’t want too large of a crowd to interrupt his plans for the afternoon.

Logan looks at his boyfriend with an indulgent smirk, “Is there one? Come on, we’ve got to get going if we want to ride all our favorite rides today.”

Roman nods, a brilliant smile on his face. “Indeed! Let us go!” Roman takes Logan’s hand and starts leading to the first ride on the schedule with Patton and Virgil following along quietly.

The first part of the morning is spent going through the rides by section and by least to most favorite - all according to Logan’s plan. During lunch, when no one is looking, Logan takes a small box from his backpack and moves it to his pocket. As they’re leaving the restaurant, Logan turns to Roman and suggests, “Why don’t we go get some pictures in front of Cinderella’s castle?”

Roman looks at him in surprise but beams, “That sounds splendid! We have time?”

“Yes, we do.” Logan says, mentally rolling his eyes. _Of course,_ they had time if Logan was the one to suggest it.

Roman nods and exclaims, “Then let us go!” Roman all but drags Logan over to the castle.

“This is going to be fun.” Virgil says to Patton with a smirk.

“Definitely! I can’t wait to see his reaction!” Patton giggles and Virgil smiles, taking his hand and walking slightly faster so that they’re not left behind.

“Hey, Pat! Could you take some pictures of us?” Roman calls out when they get close enough and Patton giggles.

“Sure! Just go pose and I’ll take care of everything!” He says while pulling out his phone.

“Thanks, padre!” Roman takes Logan over in front of the castle and Patton gets a few good pictures before beginning to film.

Exactly at one thirty, the music shifts to a brief instrumental rendition of _A Dream is a Wish Your Heart Makes_ and Logan smirks, internally sighing with relief. “Roman, might I have this dance?”

Roman raises an eyebrow in surprise but the most brilliant smile spreads across his face, “Of course, my dear Logan!”

Logan smiles and positions them into a proper waltz stance as the music changes to _So This is Love_. Roman narrows his eyes playfully as Logan begins to lead them with ease. “You have something planned, don’t you?”

“Maybe~” Logan says before beginning to sing the song softly to Roman, whose heart melts at the sound. After a few steps, Logan twirls Roman and smiles when he laughs in delight.

They take a few more steps and then Logan lifts Roman, spinning him around and smiling at the expression on Roman’s face. The rest of the dance is light and playful and when the song ends, Logan dips Roman, leaning in and pecking him on the nose before pulling back and righting them both.

The music changes to _Married Life_ from Up and Logan takes a deep breath, looking over at Patton and Virgil, who both give him a thumbs up. Logan nods slightly and meets Roman’s eyes.

“Roman, my prince, you are worth more to me than all the stars in outer space. I know that with you, I will always be satisfied even if you leave me feeling helpless at times.” Roman chuckles at the references, his eyes never once leaving Logan’s.

“I have been changed for good because of you and I’d never want it any different. You bring out a better side of me and I cherish the times that I have had with you…and those that will come.” Logan takes a deep breath and gets down on one knee, taking one of Roman’s hands.

Roman gasps, his other hand flying to his mouth and his eyes pricking with tears, “Logan…”

Logan smiles and reaches into his pocket, pulling the box out, “Roman, you are the sun to my moon. You are the stars that light up my sky. I love you so very dearly. Roman, would you marry me, my dear prince?”

Tears slip down Roman’s cheeks as he frantically starts nodding, “Yes, yes, of course! Goodness, Logan, I love you so much!!” Roman exclaims and Logan smiles, opening the ring box and slipping the ring onto Roman’s left hand.

When he rises to his feet, Roman immediately hugs him, cupping his cheeks and giving him a soft kiss. They are both faintly aware of people clapping and congratulating them but all they see is each other.

“I love you.” Roman whispers and Logan smiles, kissing him once more.

“I love you more.” Roman chuckles wetly at the reference and looks down at the ring.

“Oh, Logan. It’s beautiful!” The rubies twinkle softly in the light and coupled with the gold makes a ring fit for a prince.

Logan just smiles and Patton stops filming, getting closer. “Oh my gosh! I’m so happy for you two!!”

“Congrats, Princey.” Virgil says, following after Patton. He hands Logan the bouquet of roses that had been in his backpack and Logan in turn hands them to Roman. Virgil silently slips his hand into Patton’s, both of them sharing a soft smile.

“Oh my gosh, _Logan_.” Roman says, looking at the flowers and back up at his fiancé. He then looks over at Patton and Virgil, “Thank you both for being here.” Roman wraps an arm around Logan and pulls him close, “This is like a dream come true.”

Virgil shares a glance with Logan that does not go unnoticed by Roman. Roman smiles, knowing that Virgil must have passed on the information of what Roman’s ideal proposal was to Logan. Roman nods at Virgil, who responds with a thumbs up at the unspoken thanks.

“Well! I think the rest of the day deserves a celebration! Virgil, would you hold on to these for the rest of the day?” Roman offers the roses and Virgil nods, putting them back in his backpack as they had been.

“Now! Why don’t we go ride some more rides and then we can watch the fireworks tonight?” Roman asks and everyone smiles.

“Sounds like a plan, Roman.” Logan says and they go to just that. Throughout the day, Roman keeps looking down at his left hand, a smile spreading across his face each time at the wonder that he’s engaged to the most perfect boyfriend ever.


End file.
